The first sin tastes like
by Loveless Demon
Summary: I wrote this a very long time ago,this is the original. It is part two of the Innocence series. You doesn't need to read part 1 as they are unrelated. I hope you enjoy it. Rated M for later innocence:Part two. This is a Prequel of sorts to 'The boy who remembered'
1. Close encounters in the locker room

**The first sin tastes like…Marshmallow?**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park and all of its wacky characters.

Pip took off his crucifix necklace and placed it in his bag while he changed then slowly unbuttoned his shirt from bottom to top. The changing room he was in was unused by everyone else. He was glad for that. No one would be able to whip him with their towels or push him into the Janitors closet like before. He was sixteen and still to his surprise, got hassled as if he were an eight year old.

He sighed into the emptiness and slipped the white shirt off his shoulders; revealing his slender yet well toned and equally muscular body. He was taller and bigger than most of his class but got picked on due to his overly polite manner. Again he sighed.

Pip hadn't realized he was being watched. The intruder stood over near the end of a row of lockers, the crimson red eyes of the peeping tom smirked at the sight of the young blonde.

Pip got a sudden shiver down his spine and turned towards the end of the row. He saw a black head of hair vanish from view and called out in his still strong British accent, "Hello?"

There was no reply, only the sound of shuffling. Then a foot came into sight next an arm and finally the full body of Damien or the 'Antichrist' as he was known to his teachers. Pip gasped in surprise.

'_Oh no he's going to set me on fire again!'_He closed his eyes and prepared for the flames but was surprised when he didn't feel the usual sensation of well…Burning. Damien leaned on one of the lockers and smirked while his eyes examined Pip hungrily.

"I finally found you." he laughed darkly this sent shivers down the blondes spine (yet again).Pip began to reach for his sports bag ignoring the comment.

"Don't bother with that."Damien giggles he held out his hand and made Pip freeze in place. Although Satan had taken away some of his son's more deadly powers until he graduated, he still left him with a few so he could mess with people. Setting people on fire and freezing time were only a mere few of his 'Privileges'. He walked to the frozen boy, smiling brightly and reached out to touch his silky smooth skin. It felt like satin under his fingertips, he could smell the sun coming off it and took a deep breath of the scent. With a snap of his fingers he unfroze Pip. It wouldn't be much fun if he didn't, he chuckled 's limbs fell to his sides as he tuned to look at Damien quickly turned back to his bag and grabbed his shirt it smacked out of his hand.

"Dare to put that shirt on again and so help me..." Damien trailed off his eyes were drawn into a gaze with Pip's. Sky blue met blood red. Damien couldn't resist any longer, before even he knew it, he had pushed the blonde against the door of a shower stall. Crushing Pip's lips with his own.

He opened his eyes wide as he felt the warmth from Pip's plump lips. The Brit however was too shocked to react as a pale hand came up to caress his sun-kissed cheek, hushing all thoughts bustling in his mind. Pip closed his eyes slightly, entrapped by the moment. His first kiss. Wait…His first kiss!

Pip opened his eyes in a split second and smacked Damien hard across the face making the Emo-teen back off. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glared at Satan's spawn. The dark haired teen simply stood there, eyes wide and a hand on his left cheek which was red and swollen from the slap. Pip hadn't meant to lave a hand print but he just had to get Damien away.

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME!"he spoke each word individually while he stepped towards Pip who was now six steps away from him thanks to the sudden action.

Pip didn't answer.


	2. Close encounters in the locker room 2

Here is the second chapter sorry for the wait I lost my notebook with this in it and hen my comp died-_-Anyway enjoy.I do NOT own South Park or its characters.

* * *

><p>Pip didn't answer.<p>

* * *

><p>"I said. WHY-DID-YOU-HIT-ME?!"Damien growled, punctuating the words again.<p>

"I-I..You..You kissed me." The other managed to splutter. He felt like a girl; first the slap now this.

Damien scoffed and grinned wolfishly. "It was your first wasn't it?" He touched his lips and flicking his tongue out the taste his bottom lip before looking at the brit again, "I could taste it."

Taste it? Pip thought. Now that Damien had mentioned it, he tasted something as well...Marshmellow? No that was ridiculous Damien wouldn't taste of marshmallow. He looked away from the anti-Christ and at the floor.

"I taste your innocence. Like strawberries and cream. How ironic." The dark haired boy laughed loudly, almost mocking. He had just taken the boys first kiss and now..Now he was laughing!

Pip narrowed his eyes, "Well you taste like marshmallow." He sneered with a smirk on his lips.

Damien stopped laughing almost immediately and looked at Pip. His eyes searching his , I've got you now, the younger rejoiced only to have his joy squashed at Damien sudden closeness. The others face was close to his own. So close in fact that Pip could feel the boy's cold breath on his face.

Just then there was a creak of the door, "Aw, sick! You guys are major fags!" Came a voice. Pip looked over Damien's shoulder, only to see one, Eric Cartman there, his face painted in disgust.

"I am so gonna tell everyone. Hey guys, come and see the-" As Eric began his sentence the lights began to flicker.

Damien's face went dark and his eyes glowed eerily. He slowly turned his face toward Cartman, his head doing a fat boy gave a squeal.

"You dare disturb me, fatso?!"The son of Satan spat.

The bigger boy raised a shaky finger in protest, "'Ey! I'm not fat, I'm...big..boned" The last of his words came out as a whisper as a dark shadow spread from under Damien, stretching to Cartman, the shadows began to form mounds that pulsated slightly.

Pip watched in amazement as Catman's face turned as white as a sheet. The fat teen was looking into Damien's eyes as he was glued to the spot by the shadowy mounds which swallowed his feet.

"Now you _will _go back to the others, where you _will_ tell them that Pip was feeling ill and so I took him home. Do you understand?"Damien said in a demanding voice.

The shell shocked boy nodded and answered with a, 'yes master' and walked off in a semi-dazed state.

The shadows began to disappear as the lights stopped flickering and much o Pip's relief, Damien's head was the right way around.

"W-what did you do to him?"The blond asked weakly.

"I manipulated his spirit...well influenced it."He smirked with a shrug.

"Wow I wish I could do that when they come to bully me."Pip sighed slightly, his mind momentarily forgetting his previous gripe with the teen before him. Damien chuckled slightly. "Wait! You kissed me! And why did you say that I went home? I'm not going home!" He ranted in typical British anger. The dark aired teen grinned mentally, this had to be one of the only times he had seen the boy angry and...He liked it.

The pale boy tilted his head slightly, giving a false look of innocence, "You're still going on about that? In case you weren't listening I said _I _was taking you home."

Pip looked at him and blinked a few times before he went back to the main issue, "You stole my first kiss you-YOU DEMON! And besides," he huffed, crossing his arms over his bare chest, "I'm not going home with _you_."

Damien smirked and drew his hand up to silence the boy before he could continue his rant. Pip huffed, defeated as Damien rested his larger hand on the young blonds cheek, sending a shiver down his spine, "Now God will be angry with me" He muttered.

He smirked, "First of all I'm not a demon, I'm the son of Satan, there's a big difference. And secondly I _know _you enjoyed it."

The blonds mind creamed at his words as Damien laughed smugly at how angry the other was getting.

"You tasted sin and no matter how much you try to deny it, I know you want to taste it again. You belong to me...Phillip."The dark haired boy breathed, leaning in for another kiss. Pip couldn't move. Damien ad said his name...no-one ever says his name.

Their lips touched and Pip prayed to God asking for forgiveness.

He could feel the others loneliness as they kissed. It was long ad soft, making him feel like he was almost being devoured from the inside out. He felt sorry for Damien. He held so much power but deep inside he was still that outcast from when they were children.

Without thinking he drew the boy into n embrace and returned the emotion filled kiss with one of understanding and equal loneliness. After a few more quiet minutes of kissing he felt something warm and wet stoking the crease between his lips, wanting access. It was Damien's tongue, he realised. It whipped back and forth on his lips, begging, no, demanding to be let in. Pip obliged.

Neither had really done this before, Pip too unpopular and Damien spending most of his time being groomed to take over the underworld, leaving him no free time and yet it came to them on pure instinct.

Damien explored Pips mouth, memorising every inch o the hot cavern until he stroked his tongue against the mouths occupant. They fought for dominance and of course he anti-Christ won but Pip didn't seem to mind. Pip sighed into the kiss, giving himself over to the new sensations.

Again he prayed for forgiveness.

* * *

><p>So...review?Maybe...^^If you want to...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3-Pictures on the wall

Stupid thing keeps taking away letters when I upload!.

* * *

><p>Pip was different now, having left South Park or 2 years and returning without his old get-up, leaving it firmly in the past. He had never forgotten his lifelong faith.<p>

Now he was in an empty locker room being kissed by the son of all that is evil. Funny how life works.

The two boys broke away from the kiss for air and looked at each other, their palms on the others chest, feeling their hearts beating in unison. Damien smirked as he saw Pip's kiss swollen lips, stroking down the blonds chest he traced his fingers over one of the nipples making it instantly erect from his body heat, or lack of it. His smirk grew wide when he heard Pip give a small whimper under his touches.

"You're really sensitive, huh?" he murmured in the boy's ear as he leant against the flat chest, finger still tracing the erect nipple.

Pip didn't answer his low whimpers of slight pleasure all that needed to be said.

Damien heard footsteps in the hall coming towards them, after the first interruption he had raised his senses to a new standard.

"Two, no three people.." he mumbled, easing off of Pip. Grabbing the boys shirt he forced it over Pip's head, helping the dazed teens arms through the holes. Then he took the boys things, put them in the bag, grabbed Pip's hand and escaped with him through the outside enterance; which lead to just behind the kitchens, overlooking the football field.

It was too cold for football he thought as he walked down the stairs looking at the empty pitch.

"Hey,Damien."called one of the goth kids. It was the fat girl. Damien never had time to learn their names.

Damien gave a nod and pulled the still dazed blond teen along with him. He had his free hand touching his lips and was grinning as his long shoulder-length hair blew in the snowy wind.

All four of the Goths watched, as their idol pulled the young boy along in front of them as they sat in their usual place in the shadows.

"What did you do to him?" the tallest boy of the lot asked. Damien stopped, smiled darkly and turned to them. They shivered at the dark haired beauty's sinister smile.

"I introduced him to sin."And with that he made his way through the school gates, Pip in hand and leaving stunned Goths in his wake. He could hear the girl say, "Do you think they're 'together-together' or is it just a soul taking thing?" he heard the fat girl ask.

He didn't hear what the others said but he did hear the response from the boy with the red highlights, "Whatever."

Damien looked back and saw the boy's signature hair flick signalling the lack of interest.

He laughed to himself.

Weirdos

* * *

><p>Damien had somehow managed to bring the dazed blond to his was a house like any other in South Park but it was painted black and grey with a dead oak tree just outside on the front porch.<p>

Pip suddenly came back to reality.

"What are we doing here?"He asked.

Damien didn't answer, pulling the boy into the house, locking the door behind them.

Pip looked around, he was the first outsider to ever see Damien's house. It was dark but due two lamps in the room he could see a leather couch, a Tv with a Wii X connected to it and several pictures on wall.

One on the far right drew his attention. Walking over to it, he realized that the little dark haired boy in it was Damien, his face lit up with a cocky smirk as usual and next to him was...Pip?!


	4. Chapter 4-Update news

People of the world this is your leader (ok not really but come on it was funny!)

I am currently writing up the next few chapter (after so long!) since I've been busy with other things like it'll be up and we can find out Damien's secret and see some action.(Not a perv I'm just saying the son of Satan needs love too) Look forward to it.


	5. Chapter 5- Past & present

AN: Oh god finally, sorry for the wait. I can't find my notebook yet again and now I had to do something different cos I can't remember how this scene was meant to go. hopefully its not that bad.

* * *

><p>Pip looked back questioningly as he glanced between the boy and the picture. Damien sighed and came to him, "That was taken when we met before in your previous life. I was the son of a nobleman back then in my first coming you were a boy from another noble family. You died of illness shortly after that was taken."<p>

The British boy stood in shock and looked back at the picture and as Damien touched his shoulder he felt a spark of electricity run through him.

* * *

><p>There was the scent of roses and the feel of the sun on their skin as Pip laughed joyously, Damien was behind him, the older boy chasing him through his mother's gardens before he pounced on him.<p>

"Got you again! Honestly you're so slow." The dark haired boy said, getting up and dusting himself off.

Pip sighed and got up as well, "You've got longer legs so I'm at a disadvantage."

Damien only smirked, "If I lost to the likes of you, how will I ever rule the world?" he said with a snort, his red eyes burning victoriously as he looked at the ten year old.

* * *

><p>Damien clutched his hand, his pale cheek resting on it as he cried. Pip's skin was cold and clammy against his own, wiping his eyes harshly he looked down at the blonde boy, "I never thought I'd see you so upset over something." He said with a cough. "You'll have to let me go eventually I don't think I'll get better this time." Pip said sadly, his blue eyes glazed over slightly with the fever.<p>

Damien glared, "You're mine, I refuse to let go. You don't have my permission to die."

Pip laughed breathlessly at the boy's determination but shook his head, "I'm sorry Damien but-"

"No! You will not die! You can't die. I forbid it!" his eyes blazed, the red glowing menacingly, "I'll bind you to me then." The dark haired boy told him, "Then you'll come back and I'll find you."

Pip smiled weakly, "You're so stubborn."

He winced as his palm was cut, Damien slashing it with his elongated nails before cutting his own, he looked at Pip again and pressed their hands together, "With this blood you will be reborn and I'll make sure not to lose you again. I'll wait, no matter how long it takes and I'll return for you." He vowed; Pip clenched his teeth in pain as his blood felt like fire in his veins.

The door to Pip's chambers burst open suddenly as the blonde screamed in agony.

"What are you doing to him?!" came Pip's mothers scream as she and the boy's betrothed ran in. Large hands tore Damien away from the young heir and he was confronted by his friend's father.

"Demon! What have you done to my son?" he hissed as his eyes looking at Damien in disgust as he took in the boys eyes, blazing like the fires of hell, his fangs peeking out from his lips then his gaze went to Pip who had fallen quiet.

Pip smiled serenely at Damien as his mother checked him over, her hand stilling as she came to his right hand where a pentagram lay on his palm in crimson before disappearing.

"I've marked him as mine." Damien said suddenly, "I'll find you." He whispered his eyes on Pip once more as the other slipped into eternal sleep, before he vanished the sound of pip's mother crying over her son following him.

* * *

><p>Pip jumped as the memories flowed through him and he whirled on Damien.<p>

They stared at each other for a long time before Pip's eyes filled with tears, "Damien." He said shakily in realisation, leaning into the boy, his arms holding him close. His was his friend, the boy who had gone horse riding with him, the boy he had played hide and seek with and swam with for hours. He had met him a few years ago yes, but they had been friends much longer than that.

Damien stood still for a moment before his arms went to Pips waist, bringing him even closer as he buried his nose in the others neck, taking in the unique smell that was always Pip.

After the others death he had gone back t hell, explaining what had happened to his father, the man had been understanding surprisingly and allowed him to wait for Pip to be reborn. He had regretted not making the boy a demon for so long, not wanting to taint the boy and blamed himself for his death but as he held the boy he smirked, he would not make that mistake again.

* * *

><p>AN: I wanna shoot myself so much you have no idea. I'm looking at this and thinking, 'What was that?!' *shakes head*<p> 


	6. Chapter 6- What I'd do for you

**AN:** This will be the last chapter sadly. This was meant to be a prequel to my other fic: 'The Boy Who Remembered' to at least see how they got together and to clarify things in there.

* * *

><p>They were in darkness, the only sound being the sigh and gasps of the others name. Pip lay beneath Damien, his blue eyes looking into burning red as he was again taken.<p>

Since that day at the demons house Pip had given himself to Damien many times and yet it was as if every time was their first. The feel of Damien's weight, the scent of his skin and the feel of his lips on his neck were burnt into Pips mind, to remain a scar upon his memory he would try to fade.

He feel of fangs in his neck brought him over the edge and as he ascended into what felt like heaven Damien murmured words of possession in his ear as he spent himself within the brit.

The pentagram glowed red at their climax, a mark of a vow that had spanned lifetimes.

"Would you not reconsider my offer?" Damien said as he lay on his back beside his lover later that night. Pip's parents were near none existent, leaving their son alone most of the time.

Pip turned to him a smile on his face, "You said yourself you don't want to taint me. And besides I don't think I would have what it takes to be a demon."

The spawn of satan chuckle, "And yet I screw the living daylights out of you any chance we get, you don't mind me tainting you that way? You'd be a high ranked demon if you let me turn you, you won't have to do anything like torture you'd be royalty and you could live up here or with me down in hell."

"If I- if I let you turn me into a demon, would I age? I don't think me being a teenager forever would go unnoticed."

"You would have the ability to make it seem like you age if you wanted. I just- don't want to lose you again."

A gentle kiss was placed on Damien's lips but as Pip tried to draw away the he rolled until he was on top of the blond with a growl and began ravishing him again.

* * *

><p>Damien sat in the pits of hell beside his father, a bored expression on his face. They watched as the lower demons went about their business from atop their thrones.<p>

"How is the mortal you like? Philip was his name?" Satan asked suddenly and his son rolled his eyes as his father had the look he got when he wanted to gossip.

"He is fine father."

The devil smiled, "You've been spending alot of time up there with him."

"Yes." He replied shortly.

"When am I going to meet him? I thought you would bring him down here by now."

"He doesn't want to be turned into a demon, at least not yet. But what if he gets killed or something?" he asked a look of worry in his eyes and Satan was surprised by the show of emotion. His son hardly cared for anything. This Pip must be quite special to warrant not only a bond vow but such emotion. He smirked inside; his little boy was in love!

As casually as he could the red man leaned back on his throne, "Why not bind his soul to you?"

Damien turned o his father in shock. The man looked at him nonchalantly.

"You waited for him to be reborn; you already bound his spirit to the earth so he would be reborn. Until he becomes a demon he will be purely mortal, fragile. Unless-"

"Unless I bind his soul to me." Damien muttered, "But isn't that permanent? That would mean-"

Satan smiled widely, "If you put the mark on him, the first stage of the bond then he wouldn't be so vulnerable. You will be able to back out of it if you want but in the mean time it would keep him safe from at least fatal mortal wounds and those under our jurisdiction, isn't that what you want?" he looked at his son seriously, "If and when it's complete you'll be bound together, as one soul, for eternity."

The boy's eyes widened a fraction at the thought but that would be the equivalent of marriage, if they went through with it Pip would have half of his soul, giving him some of his abilities.

He quickly stood and went to leave, "Thank you father." He said as an afterthought, turning to the man who sired him before he was gone in a blaze of flame.

The ruler of hell smiled happily and continued watch the demons work.

* * *

><p>Walking beside Butters, Pip quietly listened to his friends animated story laughing as the boy did an impression of Cartman. As they neared his house the British boys eyes widened at the sight of Damien, the freshly melted snow around him signalling he had just arrived.<p>

"I'll see you later, Butters." He said hurriedly, the other smiled and waved.

"Ok see you tomorrow. Bye Damien!" he bellowed to the demon boy.

Damien waved, a friendly smile on his lips making his appearance seem even more menacing to anyone else but the two boys in front of him. His hood was drawn, putting half of his face into shadow.

As the boy walked away, drawing his own hood up to fight the afternoon chill, Pip drew up to Damien, the other instantly putting a hand around his waist and kissing him heatedly.

"Get a room!", came Eric Cartman's voice as he and his friends passed. Pip's eyes grew sad as he took in the absence of the group's fourth member, Kenny.

Pip turned and smiled at his boyfriend, patting his arm to stop the boy from glaring at the obese teen, "Let's go inside?"

With one last glare at Cartman, Damien turned and entered the house after Pip.

As soon as the door was closed Damien was kissing him again and though Pip wasn't against it he pushed Damien back slightly with a chuckle, "What brought this on?"

"I just talked to my father and he suggested an alternative to you becoming a demon." At this he stepped back from the blond uncharacteristically sheepish, "Though it would be your choice if you would want to make it...permanent."

"Permanent?" Pip asked taken aback, he didn't know if he wanted to do something permanent though as he looked into the blazing red of Damien's eyes he knew he would at least consider it. "And what's the alternative to becoming a demon?"

Damien looked at him with determination, "We bind ourselves to each other. It's like marriage in hell."

Pip gaped.

"If I at least put the mark signifying the first stage it will keep you safe." The dark haired boy explained quickly, "You could back out at anytime. It will only be permanent once it's completed and that can only happen when I give half of my soul to you and you to me in hell. But if you don't want to then-"

"You would do this for me? To keep me safe?" Pip asked softly.

Red eyes stared into blue and Damien gave a nod, "I waited for you, you're mine. I won't lose you again. This will keep you safe from being heavily injured and will let everyone under my father's rule know not to harm you. I think it also works on those..upstairs." he told the blond, taking his face into his hands gently, "I forbid you to leave me again."

A bright smile stretched across Pip's face at the words, "Then I can hardly say no, can I?"

* * *

><p>They were looking at each other, bodies pressed together in an intimate embrace, "Are you sure, Pip?" Damien asked his eyes filled with a mix of emotions; possession, lust and love all blurred into one in his glowing eyes.<p>

"Of course."

With that the boys eyes glowed brighter and his canines elongated like that of a vampire's before he sunk them into the unblemished flesh between the others shoulder and neck. Pip gasped, the pentagram on his hand glowing bright red morphing into a purple as the brits blue eyes glowed in the darkness.

Damien thrust into him again, Pip bushing back against him, arching his body as he was taken. He whimpered piteously as he came all too soon, Damien following after a few more thrusts of his hips, retracting his mouth and watching the flesh heal in an instant, sulphur smelling smoke coming from it before it closed fully. They kissed once more glowing of their eyes lessening as the power settled in their bodies.

"You're mine, Pip. Body and soul." He hissed against the shell of the others ear.

Arms snaked around his neck and he was held close, "Always. I love you." He confessed and Damien smirked. No matter how many times the boy told him so it never ceased to surprise him.

An angel fell for a demon, he shouldn't be surprised. They were in South Park after all.

* * *

><p>Weeks after their bonding Damien felt a shudder run through his body as he lay next to a spent Pip. A spirit had just come back to the world of the living in the town. He smirked, tomorrow was going to be fun.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> It's over. I am so sorry it took so long to complete but unavoidable stuff happened. Whoever reads this new reader or old, I thank you wholeheartedly.


End file.
